The field of this invention relates to handicrafts and more particularly to a handicraft which is to reproduce a design onto a mounting base such as a layer of fabric of a shirt.
The utilization of handicrafts in conjunction with fabrics has long been known. Besides quilting, there is needlepoint, cross stitching and other handicrafts that are based on incorporating yarn of different colors in the form of stitches on the fabric. These stitches are to be arranged on the fabric in a specific arrangement forming a desired "picture."
Another way in which a desired "picture" could be achieved on fabric is by utilizing sequins in the form of small flat circular discs which are made in a wide variety of colors. Sequins can be placed on the fabric to form a particular design. The different colors can be utilized to denote certain features within that design. For example, a common design would be a domestic animal such as a dog, cat or bird. Also a specific design could be words.
The placing of a handicraft on fabric in a desired location generally has been accomplished by two methods. The first method is to have the design reproduced as a chart on graph paper with symbols being utilized to represent different colors. The crafter can duplicate that design onto the fabric by counting from the chart and reproducing the design by utilizing of the same count on the fabric.
The second method, sometimes referred to as the "no count" method, simply has the original design painted or printed directly onto the fabric. All the crafter has to do is cover the printed color (or color designated area) with the appropriate matching color of craft material. This method is far faster and easier than counting, but it cannot be used in many instances. If, for example, the fabric was black, the printing or painting might be very difficult to observe. Another reason for not utilizing the "no count" method would be that only preprinted fabric could be used, excluding the majority of fabric choices.